Ezri the Enterprise Engineer
by annaweasleylongbottom
Summary: Ezri is one of the new engineers assigned on the Enterprise for the five year journey. Nothing is going to distract her from her work no matter how much her best friend wants her to have a social life. Who knows, maybe finding a social life will be the greatest adventure.
1. Chapter 1

The buzzing of the alarm rings through my ears, waking me from my quite lovely dream. I roll over onto my back and slam my hand against the screaming snooze button. Start of a new day; though it felt like the start of a new era. I'm lucky enough to not have been visiting another planet at the time of the Commander John Harrison problem earlier this year. The fleet decided to have a fresh start and that is what I plan to be a part of it. The Enterprise Starfleet is leaving for a five year journey this morning and I'm going to be one of the newest members. For the first time in my life I am going to make a difference. Go where no man (or woman) has gone before! I am going to engineer the Enterprise today. And I'm late.

I brush my hair and teeth quickly in my small soon-to-be-ex bathroom. I throw on the yellow uniform dress the Starfleet gave me for today before they told me that the rest of my essentials would be on The Enterprise. Fa-ncy. I turn my head to the right and glare at my mirror reflection that is placed above my sink. My chocolate hair waved down into the blonde ends at my ribcage, seemed terribly boring just resting there. I twist it up into a quick, tight bun which looked much more professional for my first day. My bright green round eyes stood out in my overall pale human face, putting my small nose and lips to shame. I blow a loose hair out of the way to put on my square framed, black rimmed glasses before leaving the bathroom for the last time.

"Ezri come on!" Marayna, my roommate, shouts from the corridor.

"Coming!" I call back, zipping up the last knee length black leather boot. I dash out of the room, running right past her. "Come on slow poke!" I joke to her.

The Orion shakes her head in laughter, catching up to me.

"I can't believe we were assigned to the same ship, what are the odds?" I exclaim with glee.

"I don't care about the odds, the fact that we are going on The Enterprise is what it is all about,"

"Saving lives!"

"Discovering places!"

"Have daring battles!"

"Meet Boys!"

"Meet boys?" I repeat to Marayna in confusion.

"What? You know I like a guy in a uniform!" She defends. "Come on," She pokes at my side, "The boys are cute," she pokes my stomach and cheeks waiting for a response.

"Fine," I whine, "the boys can be cute," I roll my eyes. "But! I am not going on this five year journey for boys!"

"Just saying…" Marayna mumbled under her breath with a sly grin.

The closer we get the more anticipation and nerves start to run through my body. What if I get lost? What if I don't make it in time? What if they leave without me? Questions and concerns swarm my brain like gnats, filling me with worry. I attempt to take deep breaths, though it worked for a little while it never had a long term effect. I had always imagined the Starfleet Shipyard in my head but this time they threw us in cold when it came to the yard. In other words: I have no idea what anything looks like. The first words that come to mind are...

Busy. Busy is a great word to describe it. They're are people everywhere, running, ducking, fixing and barking orders. It's a complete mad house. Three people run into me within the first few minutes I'm here. It's completely overwhelming. I just wanted to get to the ship. Marayna however is soaking it all in: spinning around at almost every sign of movement to absorb it all. I don't know she hasn't gotten dizzy yet.

"Wow," She says in awe.

"Wow is a word to describe it, yeah."

She rolls her eyes and grabs me at the wrist.

"Come on I think we're this way." She sighs and pulls me over to the right. I stumble behind her, praying she knows where's she going.

The air is dusty and dirty and the overall presence of the yard shows to be not a cheerful experience . But as soon a my eyes see The Enterprise, that opinion changes. Suddenly everything is beautiful in the world. The shiny silver of the rebuilt ship glows, the detail work is spotless, the potential adventures are almost pouncing off its metal.

"It's beautiful," I whisper, my eyes starting to glisten with tears. Hell it would still be beautiful if it was flying scrap metal.

"Don't get wishy washy, you are going to be on the thing for five years," Marayna sassyingly replies.

"Take a good long look Marayna," I sass back "cause the only view your going to be looking is a hospital wing," I smirk at my own wittiness.

"Hey!" She defends "I love my job!"

"Yeah," I continue to stare at the beauty of the ship "'Me too."


	2. The Yellow Dress Girl

The inside of the ship is just as stunning as the outside. Almost from the moment I step in an officers sends me straight down into the engine room. It's hot, sticky, and home. I still can't believe I'm here. I mentally squeal in delight before I go off and explore. I manage to bump into a lot of people. A lot

"Excuse me," I mumble again hitting another wandering person. That was the tenth one.

"Harder to get around than I imagined," I whisper under my breath.

"What was that?" A coworker turns around and faces me, probably thinking I asked her a question or something

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself," I laugh nervously in response. She shrugs and continue her route. I sigh heavily. Where am I suppose to go?

"All new recruits in the Engineering department head over to the Main Engineering quarters by the Cargo Dock. You will receive instructions from there," an overhead voice with a thick scottish accent can be heard throughout the ship. At least now I know where I am suppose to be headed.

Where the hell is the Main Engineering Wing again? I see several people heading down a pathway so I follow them. Everyone is also in red...why did they give me yellow? First day and I feel out of place. Perfect Ezri. Perfect. The man introduces himself as Scotty and he is our boss. He divides us into several work stations with the help from his little green alien who gives all the supplies that we need. Finally they came to my group.

"You," he points a pudgy finger at me. I give him a nervous glance.

"Yes?"

Scotty turns to his helper, "Give her a red dress," The alien salutes him before handing me a red dress that seemed to come out thin air.

"Thank you," I smile, turning to my left to go check up on the warp core like my team was suppose to. We are sent to check various points of the ship. There is a note on some tool boxes, it reads:

Hey yellow dress girl,

There are not enough people for the tool boxes, carry them to the warp core. Kelly and Andrew will meet you there.

Thanks you guys. Might as well get started.

Why do they give the smallest girl all the large tool boxes? My arms are beginning to shake. Is that normal? I'm not a doctor.

"Ah!" I hear myself scream when I trip over a loose wire, the boxes starting to tumble out of my clutches.

"Dah no!" I cry out, desperately trying to snatch them out of the air. I manage to keep ahold of two in time before I shut my eyes tight, bracing myself for the loud crash that is going to cause attention. There is a quiet pause. It takes me a moment to realize no crash. Taking a small and cautious breath, I slowly open one of my eyes, peeking ever so slightly. There is a boy standing in front of me holding the other two tool boxes. The first thing I notice is that he is grinning, not a smug grin, a helpful grin. His wild curly hair is messy and expected from a boy this young. He looks up at me with these adorable wide crystal blue, puppy dog eyes. His face reminds me a lot like a puppy actually; loveable, even if you just met them.

"I'm sorry, you almost dropped zees." He says in a Russian accent. I let out a giggle. There was something about accents from all the different people and species that I adore but it didn't help that he spoke one of my favorites from Earth consisting of: British, Irish, and Russian. I felt butterflies fly around in my torso before settling down.

"Yes I guess I would've if it weren't for you."

He blushes but shrugs.

"It waz nozhing."

I smile again and for a moment, it feels as if it is just the two of us. There is something about him that I just reminds me of a lost child in a toy store: sligtly worried but is still curious about his surroundings.

"Here let me help zou" He grabs a better hold of the tool boxes and asks where I'm headed. I respond that I'm heading over across the way to check up on the warp core. We start walking.

"So what's your name?" I ask curiously.

"Chekov. I'm the Navigator. I vuse to be de head engineer " He answers rather seriously. "Vhats your name?" He asks more softly.

"Ezri. I'm just a regular engineer, mister serious," I mimic his response in a joking tone while trying crossing my arms over my chest with a sly grin. I only get one hand in an odd position before I almost drop the tool boxes again. I fix my stance quickly before flashing an awkward grin. After a moment I get back my bearings. Chekov stares at me like I'm crazy and he is regretting helping me in the first place. I laugh nervously before continuing with the conversation, "How old are you Chekov?"

"Nineteen, I'll turned nineteen a couple ov veeks ago."

"Nineteen? That's really young to be on the bridge. When the hell did you enroll? Why are you so smart?"

"Is zat a compliment?" He smirked.

"Well don't get all cocky now! I was just trying to be nice, I'm only a year older than you know mister prodigy."

"Vour twenty?" His eyes met mine in what looked a ball full of hope and wonder. I nodded as a response.

"Not the only young math and science wiz. Though this is my first assignment. I went into the academy when I was sixteen. I'll be turning 21 in 9 months or so. Am I rambling? " I raise my eyebrows in concern. I don't understand why I'm rambling I only do that when I'm nervous... I guess I was a little nervous getting a way around the ship and people still. Then suddenly we are at my station. "Well this is me." I say glumly. He was really fun company.

"Oh ves, here vou go." He places the tool boxes down next to mine.

"If vou ever need help come find me. Good vuck! " He smiles sweetly before walking in the other direction. I wave goodbye to him and continue on with the warp core checkup. Nineteen. Hm.


End file.
